The Wave: Soundtrack Of Terror
by Chosen2007
Summary: THis is a General Hospital/C.S.I New York Crossover, please read Crazy Buisness, Layered and Territory to find how Claudia and Emily are in New York. Lindsay is kidnapped, the clues are pieces of songs and Mac needs Claudia's help.
1. Chapter 1

The Wave: Soundtrack of Terror

By

Chosen2007

Part One

James Brown owns the song: It's a Man Man World, How Come belongs to D12, Bring Me to Life is Evanscence, Nowhere to Run by The Vandella's and Always is Saliva

**_Danny saw the heart and it was nothing but a real-life model, he had all ready chew the cop out for leaving her and Flack had to hold him back several times. Danny made the call to Mac that Lindsay was kidnapped. It seemed like a murder, in the alley, the heart just lying there and drips of blood leading around the corner. Danny followed it and he saw tire tracks. He saw trash cans and lids all over the place. He knew there was a scuffled and then he saw a C.D. saying_ play me_. He picked it with his gloves, Danny walked back around the corner. Mac, Stella and Hawkes walked to him. Danny had explained the call that Lindsey got the call, he explained that he was doing paper work from a case he finished and she drove to the alley off of Lennox and third. Mac looked at the C.D., he knew that one was his own was taken and he got a radio, he played the C.D._**

_The distorted voice said, "You have twenty-four hours or she will lose apart of herself..." _

_Now that I know what I'm without__You can't just leave meBreathe into me and make me realBring me to life_

_They were confused at first and then another song came on._

_I love you! I hate you!I can't get around you!I breathe you,I taste you!I can't live without you!I just can't take anymoreThis life of solitudeI guess then I'm out that doorAnd now I'm done with you!_

_Then the next song came on….._

_You see man made the carsTo take us over the roadMan made the trainTo carry the heavy loadMan made the electric lightsTo take us out of the darkMan made the boat for the waterLike Noah made the arkThis is a man's man's, man's worldBut it would be nothingNothing without a woman or a girl_

_Mac got a call, there was a call to the police from the phone of Claudia Zacchani and it was request that Mac Taylor and Danny arrived at the scene_


	2. Chapter 2

The Wave: Soundtrack of Terror

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

_Mac and his squad knew that Claudia was trying to muscle in on the big families for control of New York. They knew she had to slipped up, Mac knew it would take one time. They drove there…._

_Claudia was freaked out and Emily knew it. "What's wrong?" Emily asked and Claudia responded "My past." She simply put it. As Mac and Danny came in, she pointed to the envelope. Mac opened it, __it was a C.D. and he played it as he opened it with his gloves._

How come we dont even talk no moreAnd you dont even call no moreWe dont barely keep in touch at allAnd I dont even feel the same love when we hug no moreAnd I heard it through the grape vine we even beefin nowAfter all the years we been downAint no way no how, this bullshit can be trueWe family and aint a damn thing changed, unless it's you

_Mac even knew what that meant. "Do you know these people?" Mac asked and Claudia paused, "Do you know them?__" Mac yelled as he asked. "Look! If I called you and you __know who I am, then I know them. __They are called the Amusements.__" Claudia said and Mac was ready for more, Claudia didn't say a word after that. "What else do you know?!" Danny asked and Claudia shut her mouth, "They know me really well, they want what's mine, everything." Claudia said and Emily caught that. "What else?" Mac yelled and Claudia calmed up. Mac had her arrested and Emily called the lawyer._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Wave: The Method of Reality_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part 3_

_Jessica had words with Brenda and with her lawyer, they went into the interrogation room. "When Brooke __offers__ Ali__son the role, Brooke kept calling__ Alison her __name;__ Alison gave no hint that she was Sophia. Brooke wrote the role about her__ so she would know__." Jessica said and Jason added, "I put __In__a __camera in Brooke's home." "My clients would like to willingly give the footage." The lawyer said and she saw the footage, she saw what looked like Alison, the camera would flipped and she thought she saw two Brookes but went back to Alison and Brooke. Brenda was confused. _

_"Everyone on the list checks out but five, one Santi, low on the food chain, three of them ask ex-marines…." __Sanuchez__ said and Daniels added, "All of them had a dishonorable discharged." "All of them connected to a Ryan Hunt__er who was connected to a Helen__Girardi__ and was found they had __an__ intimate relationship. She's also in town. We are looking through bank __account and see if there was any __funds__ transfer__." Flynn said. "One of them is an unknown, his name is Carter Lowe and married to Carla Lowe who used the Method but never was a public figure nuisance." __Seg__ Gabriel said and Brenda knew what the next wave of orders, she took a breath, "Lt. __Sanuchez__ bring in the Santi, see what you could get out of him, don't use force. Lt. Daniels and Lt. Flynn both of you bring in the ex-marines and __Seg__. Gabriel and I will __go to this Carla Lowe__Proveneza__ and Tao when those bank accounts are in your hand please wait till I returned, Thank you, __thank__ you very much." Brenda said and walked out with Gabriel. She__ paused and then just walked off. _


	4. Chapter 4

The Wave: Soundtrack Of Terror

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

Claudia heard all the songs; she said one name, "Reese Brenda Becker. It was our code, it was how we communicated. Her brother got killed and she turned it….. She got abusive and violent. Reese Brenda Becker." Claudia said and Mac shook his head.

Lindsay was hoarse from screaming and then she heard something worse. There was water coming in slowly from the floor.

Mac did research and then another call came in, Mac hit the speaker phone….

Let the bodies hit the floorLet the bodies hit the floorLet the bodies hit the floorLet the bodies hit the floorBeaten why forCant take much moreOne - nothing wrong with meTwo - nothing wrong with meThree - nothing wrong with meFour - nothing wrong with meOne - somethings got to giveTwo - somethings got to giveThree - somethings got to giveNowLet the bodies hit the floorPush me againThis is the endSkin against skin blood and boneYoure all by yourself but youre not aloneYou wanted in now youre hereDriven by hate consumed by fearLet the bodies hit the floor

The distorted voice came back and said "Matinee."

Mac paused and then Claudia listened, "She's in my theater, she's going to blow it up."


	5. Chapter 5

_The Wave: Soundtrack of Terror_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Five__- Dr. __Dre's__ Deep cover belongs to __Dre_

_They rushed to the theater with the bomb squad right behind them. Mac's plan was __flawless; Stella and __Hawkes__ go__t them out. Claudia made the call for the staff to assist them. Mac and Danny went to find Lindsay and after s__earching rooms in the basement. Danny was frantic, __Mac was calm to an extent and then they found a room__ the water was rising. Mac was about __to open __the door, Lindsay screamed, "Electricity in three minutes." Mac eyes widened, Danny smashed the window of the door and opene__d it. Mac fou__nd the breaker and turned it off. No lights and they were able to get in there and get Lindsay out. In the dark, they were able to get them out and then the music came out again. _

Six-fo'-five was the time on the clock When me and my homey belled in the parkin lot The scene looked strange and it felt like a set up (Better not be, cause if it is they gettin lit up!) Oh - here they come from the back in they 'llacs I'm checkin for the gats they strap, so whassup black? (Chill, let's hear the deal If it ain't up to what you feel then grab your steel) Right, so, what you motherfuckers gon' come at me with? Hope you ain't wantin none of my grip Cause you can save that shit (guess what they told me?) "We give you 20 G's if you snitch on your homey We'll put you in a home, and make your life plush Oh yeah, but you got to sell dope for us."

_Danny knew what that meant. __As they were outside of Lindsay's room, Danny told Mac about a very old girlfriend named Lin also known as Linda Collier who used to run deep with the Tangle-wood boys and was trying to get him religiously. Danny got her sent to jail. Mac looked that up, made a few calls and told Danny that she died in prison but both Mac and Danny knew, things could get mistaken very easily._


	6. Chapter 6

_The Wave: Soundtrack of Terror_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six- Creed- What if? _

_Peyton arrival at the hospital to tend to Mac, He was happy to see her and sat down with her. Mac put his arm around her and Peyton looked at him. She lean on him, Mac flashback to when Ryan Tyler left and then Aiden, it was the kids he never had and now one of his own was __traumaized__ again. This couldn't be more personal to Mac, "This feels like if anything happened to you, you're like my team Peyton." Mac said and Peyton even smile more because it means she was really getting to Mac._

_Claudia saw the best four of her men were dead, has her boys were cleaning this up, she walked to another C.D., she played it and it said. _

What if you did?What if you lied?What if I avenge?What if eye for an eye?

_In one defining moment, this was now personal. _


End file.
